Devourer
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Lenka and the 1st Unit must deal with not only the Aragami, but now also the plan to allow the entire world to be destroyed. It doesn't help that the Aragami seem to be getting bigger, either. But maybe a few helping hands, both old and new, will. characters: Lenka, Alisa
1. Chapter 1

I do not own God Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

Type 3

"Section H has been compromised!"

"Breach in Section D!"

"They're scaling the wall in Section A!"

"Section T has been breached!"

Reports and alarms continued to echo through the room. With the units available stretched thin, it was hard to imagine the fight ending in any way except complete annihilation.

"This is Soma! I'm in Section D! I'll hold them here!"

"Kota here! I'm holding A."

"This is Sakuya. I have Section H."

"This is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. I'll handle Section T."

Alarms continued to flare but it seemed that was all of the breaches because no more reports came in. However, the fights weren't going well. All four were losing ground.

"Captain! Your God Arc. It's finally ready."

"Thank you."

The captain turned, running his hand over his messy blue hair out of habit. He followed the mechanic out of the room quickly and to the God Arc storage room, retrieving his new weapon and smiling. It was a very shiny silver metal with an engine as big around as a basketball on the back of the blade, near the base, along with several tubes extending from the sides of the engine. The handle was a little shorter than the usual God Arc but the weapons itself was considerably lighter.

"This one's specifically tailored to you," the mechanic said. "It's the only God Arc in existence that can withstand your compatibility rate."

"Thank you. I'll be heading out then."

"Captain Lenka!" she called out as he turned to the door. "Please, be careful."

"I will."

He sprinted out the door, leaping onto a nearby rooftop and looking around. All four battles were extremely violent, and they all seemed to be equally dire.

"Who first?" Lenka asked.

"Kota," one of the people in the control room responded. "He's losing a lot of ground fast and running low on ammo."

"Right, on my way," Lenka said, turning and sprinting to the edge of the roof, leaping off of it and onto the pipe heading toward Section A.

He sprinted as fast as he could, sword held out to his side, eyes on the battle ahead. As soon as he was close enough, he leapt off the pipe, landing in front of Kota just in time to slash three Aragami, killing them before they could reach Kota.

"Lenka!" Kota gasped.

"Go and help Sakuya," Lenka instructed. "I'll take over here."

Kota nodded and turned, sprinting away. Lenka turned back to the Aragami and raises his God Arc. He grinned, sprinting forward, recalling the functions from training with the prototype. Aragami leap at him from all sides and he began to spin, effortlessly swinging the remarkably light blade around and around, carving through the Aragami like butter. Finally, he leapt out of the swarm of monsters, pressing the end of the handle inward. The blade split apart, momentarily exposing the Aragami inside his weapon, before the weapon transformed, finishing as a massive cannon. He fired into the swarm and the explosion blasted a dozen of them.

"Much better blast radius than training," he noted. "And much faster transformation. Good."

He fired again and again before landing on top of the wall, firing rapidly down the outside then outward, clearing most of the Aragami trying to climb over it.

"Almost done here," Lenka reported. "The new God Arc's working beautifully."

"I'm finished," Soma reported.

Just then, a scream rang out over the coms channel.

"Report!" Lenka shouted before slashing several Aragami.

"Alisa's hurt!" one of the ops agents reported. "She's got a few Vajra to deal with, along with Kongou."

"On my way," Soma said.

"Negative Soma," Lenka said. "Get over here and finish up. I'll help Alisa. I'm closer."

There was silence for a moment before Soma said, "Roger. On my way. Go ahead and leave now."

Lenka ducked under another swipe from the Kongou he was fighting before slashing it and taking off at a sprint toward Section T. Just after he began to move, a blast of red energy hit the ground, blasting Aragami into paste before Soma landed in front of them. Lenka sprinted across rooftops, leaping from one to the next, never slowing down. Gunfire erupted in front of him, blood and pieces of Aragami flying into the air before there was another scream. Then, finally, he reached the fight. He landed over Alisa, slashing five Kongou and killing them mid-pounce, before stabbing his sword into the ground to block a Vajra's claws.

"Sorry I'm late," he growled, glancing down at Alisa.

Blood coated her side and the side of her face, and she was quickly growing pale, but she was still awake.

"Lenka," she breathed.

"I'll handle this," Lenka said, pulling his sword out of the ground as the same time as slicing into the Vajra's paw, removing its toes before splitting its head open. "Send a rescue team for Alisa. She's hurt badly."

"Right away!"

Lenka took a few steps forward just as a Camlann crashed down before him, its armor glinting in the fires that pockmarked the battlefield and its scorpion tail raised, shields open. Alisa tried to speak, probably telling Lenka not to be stupid, to just leave her and get away until he could figure out how to kill them all, but Lenka simply grinned back at her for a moment. Then, he sprinted forward, the Camlann's stinger crashing down where he was. He leapt into the air, holding the sword above his head. Then, just as he began to slash, he twisted the top half of the God Arc's handle. The engine roared to life and flames shoot out of the tubes, which were all pointed diagonally out and back so they didn't burn Lenka. The fames launched the sword into the slash, sending it blurring at the Camlann, then through it, the sword splitting it wide open thanks to the boost in speed. As soon as he made contact, Lenka stopped the thrusters. Then, when his sword exited, he twisted sideways, beginning to slash horizontally. He twisted the handle again and the engine roared to life, dragging him in a circle, splitting the Camlann again. Then, Lenka landed in front of it and held the weapon out, pulling back on the lower half of the handle. The God Arc's Aragami head shot out, blasting through the Camlann dead center of the massive cross-shaped gash Lenka created, blasting out the back before retracting, holding the massive scorpion's core in its jaw. It swallowed the core and Lenka smirked, the head retracting into the weapon and leaving it as a sword again.

"How...did...you..." Alisa struggled to say but stopped, coughing blood.

"Don't talk," Lenka said. "The rescue team will be here soon. I'll handle these things."

Alisa nodded and Lenka turned back to the battle as two Vajra charged. Lenka switched his God Arc to its cannon form and fired, blasting one of the two but the other avoided it. He switched back to sword form and sprinted forward, splitting the Aragami nearly in half. Several Kongou leapt at him and he spun, splitting them all. Then, he jumped over a Vajra as several shots hit it. It staggered back and he raised his sword, twisting the grip. The engine roared and the sword streaked down, blasting through the Vajra before Lenka landed on his feet and spun, thrusters reactivating again, sending him spinning through the Aragami, blood flying everywhere. He slowed to a stop, several shots flying over him and blasting Aragami as the last handful fled.

"Nice moves!" Kota cheered over the communicators. "What kind of God Arc is that?"

"It's a new type," Lenka said. "Specially designed to withstand my compatibility rate. I'm now a Type Three. Alisa is a Type Two, and your are Type Ones."

"Roger that," Kota laughed. "Good to know your sword won't explode again."

"Agreed," Lenka nodded. "Are the other battles finished?"

"Yes," Sakuya reported. "This was the last to finish. We figured we'd give you a hand cleaning up, though you clearly didn't need it."

Just then, the rescue team arrived, quickly working to stabilize Alisa before rushing her away. Soma and Sakuya landed in front of Lenka and Kota landed behind them a moment later.

"Good thing you arrived when you did," Soma said. "However, there's a...development you may need to know about."

"What?" Lenka asked.

Soma motioned for him to follow and he turned to the other two.

"Head back to HQ," Lenka said. "We'll be back later."

They both nodded and left, Lenka following Soma away from the battlefield, back toward Section A.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own God Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

Evolution

Soma stopped on a rooftop and Lenka landed beside him.

"Before we get there, there's something I need to say," Soma said. "What you're about to see...you're not going to...understand it, right away. In fact, I don't actually fully understand it either. But I need you to promise you won't do anything rash. Alright?"

"What's going on?" Lenka asked.

"You'll see," Soma promised. "Just give me your word you won't do anything rash."

"I promise," Lenka sighed. "Now show me what's going on."

Soma nodded and turned, jumping to the street in front of Section A. Lenka landed beside him and froze for two reasons. First, there were bits and pieces of Camlann lying around, he counted three stingers but the Camlann were torn apart so violently that it was hard to tell. Second, is the fact that there was a girl sitting on one of the pieces. She was pale, nearly snow white, with hair just as white as her skin cut short. She was wearing a very short dress made from the tattered remains of a Fenrir flag, and her eyes were glowing red.

As soon as the girl saw Lenka, she jumped to her feet, a blade-like weapon growing out of her right hand, similar in size to the average God Arc. Then, she charged at Lenka.

"Aragami!" Lenka gasped, drawing his sword.

He stopped short as Soma lands in front of him, blocking his blade, the girl's stopping an inch from Soma's skin.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lenka demanded.

"You gave me your word," Soma said.

"She was going to attack me!" Lenka snapped.

"And I'd have stopped her," Soma said. "You misunderstand the situation. Yes. She's an Aragami in human form. But so am I. My power doesn't come from my God Arc. I could do it with a twig, if I so desired."

"We've discussed this," Lenka growled. "You're not a monster, you're special."

"And so is she," Soma stated. "She saved my life, Lenka. When I was about to be killed by the Camlann, she appeared and killed them all to save me."

"She...okay, why show me this?" Lenka asked.

"Because it's proof that the Aragami are evolving. They're not all mindless beasts anymore."

Soma stepped back, putting his God Arc away and Lenka did the same, the girl's blade having shrunk back into her hand again.

"If she is willing to kill other Aragami to protect me, maybe there's a chance that other Aragami will evolve into something close to human as well," Soma said. "Something sentient. Something we can reason with. Coexist with."

"You think we could coexist with Aragami?" Lenka asked. "For all we know, she could mutate into a super powerful Aragami and slaughter everyone in ten seconds. Or maybe she really is on our side, but she might just be an anomaly, a type of birth defect with the Aragami."

"Maybe," Soma said. "But until she starts killing for no reason, we have no right to kill her. Because, anomaly or not, she's not hostile. At least, not entirely."

"Oh God," Lenka groaned. "You want to bring her home with us don't you?"

"Yes," Soma nodded. "And I want her to not be tested on, aside from blood tests, if she allows it."

"Alright," Lenka groaned. "Fine. I'll try."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lenka was sitting in front of a computer with one of the scientists doing blood work on the girl, staring at the results of the blood test. The Oracle Cells in her blood were a lot closer to a human's cells than a normal Aragami's. They were still not quite there, and there was still a core cell, from what the scientists can tell, but she was definitely something new among the Aragami. She had also been cleared to work with 1st Unit, specifically Soma, since she seemed to have befriended him, until the higher ups could figure out exactly what to do with her.

"Well, I really don't know what to say," the scientist currently looking at the results sighed. "She's...I don't know. A mutation, probably. Unique. The hell did Soma find her?"

"She found him," Lenka said. "She supposedly saved his life."

"I see," the scientist nodded. "Keep an eye on her. I'm not entirely sure if I'd trust her to be harmless yet."

"Oh I plan to keep a very close eye on her," Lenka grumbled. "See what else you can find out. See if Dr. Sakaki can recreate the mutation in other samples."

"Yes Captain," the scientist nodded.

Lenka turned and left, deciding to check on Alisa next, since that's where the others would be anyway. When he stepped into the room, he found the others seated around Alisa's bed, leaving him a seat right beside her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he greeted, and they all nodded, except Alisa who merely smiled tiredly.

"It's alright," Sakuya said. "She's going to be alright now. Thanks to you. If you had agreed to let Soma save her, she'd have died."

He nodded, sitting beside her and she smiled.

"How you feeling?" He smiled.

"Like a million bucks," she said. "Or maybe like a million bucks ran me over. I can't quite tell."

Lenka smiled, shaking his head before sighing and looking at Soma, who had been watching him.

"After the battle, Soma introduced me to a...very interesting friend," Lenka stated. "An Aragami that has the form of a human. Apparently she saved his life. She doesn't seem hostile to us at the moment, so she's going to be working with us for a while."

"An...Aragami?" Sakuya blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lenka nodded. "Soma and I believe that she's proof the Aragami are becoming sentient, becoming something that is capable of more than simply slaughtering anything they find."

"It...she, might just be a way for Aragami to try and infiltrate Fenrir and take it down from inside."

"It's possible," Lenka nodded. "But...well...she just seems...I don't know, like a child. A very dangerous and deadly child, but still."

Sakuya looked unsure but nodded.

"Well, if it's already decided, I'll just have to accept it. But, I think we should test her loyalty first."

"I agree," Kota spoke up.

"I trust your judgement," Alisa croaked from the bed.

Lenka smiled and nodded then looked to the other two.

"We will definitely be testing her," Lenka said. "Honestly, I'm feeling like a sceptic on this one. Soma's the one that trusts her completely. But if he's right, this could be the beginning of something extremely important."

Sakuya nodded before standing.

"It's getting late and we have another mission tomorrow," Sakuya yawned. "I'll be heading to bed now."

Kota stretched and yawned as well, following her with a wave. Then, Soma left silently.

"Do you really think she's on our side?" Alisa asked once they were alone.

"She killed several Camlann alone to save him," Lenka stated. "And it sounded like it didn't take long. You should have seen the damage. I honestly don't know that we can afford to have her not be on our side. We'll lose Soma's support if we attack her. And if she strikes first, we'll lose people. Hopefully she's actually with us. But I doubt it. How are you. I mean really?"

"I'm alright," Alisa smiled. "I'm pretty banged up and they almost lost me once on the way back, but I'm alive thanks to you. And if you're worried about my mental condition, I'm good. I haven't had an episode since we killed Dyaus Pita."

Lenka nodded and smiled before sighing.

"I should get to bed too," Lenka sighed. "See you tomorrow Alisa."

"Alright," Alisa smiled, nodding. "Sleep well."

"You too," he smiled.

Then, he left the room and headed to bed for the night.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
